Field
The field of this invention relates generally toward cutting implements and more particularly to the construction of a core drill.
Related Art
Core drills are commonly used for drilling holes in hard materials, such as concrete and masonry. These holes are then used to support a structural member, such as a post, which is used on a support member for a building structure or for forming a large diameter borehole with the borehole being used for the passage of pipe lines or conduits. A typical core drill is constructed of hard metal, such as steel, and takes the shape of a tube with hardened cutting segments mounted at one end of the tube. The opposite end of the tube is closed generally by a solid steel plate with there being a drive connection mounted on this steel plate. The drive connection is to be connected to a rotating shaft of a drive machine which will cause the tube to be rotated and affect the cutting operation. The cutting segments at one end normally comprise diamonds but also it has been known to use silicon carbide. The diamonds are held together by a suitable resin adhesive.
The plate at the closed end of the tube is of substantial thickness, generally one half to one and a half inch thick. These core drills are frequently designed to be from six inches to thirty-six inches and more in diameter. The steel plate at the closed end is of substantial weight. It is important to have an extremely strong member at this closed end because all the force from the driving machine is being transferred to this member to the tube. The force encountered by the tube in cutting the hole in masonry and concrete is substantial so it is important that the plate at the closed end of the tube establish an extremely strong connection. However, most often these core drills are carried by a human from one location to another. The plate member at the closed end of a sixteen inch core drill is substantially heavier than the core drill constructed in accordance with this invention. That extra weight can make the difference as to whether a core drill can be carried by a single human from one location to another. It is readily apparent that the greater the diameter of the core drill the greater of the additional amount of weight. It would be desirable to design some type of closed end structure for a core drill which would be substantially lighter in weight than if a solid plate is used. Furthermore, there is a certain amount of deflection associated with the use of the core drill.
At times, when operating of a core drill, a plug of material, which would be normally masonry or cement, gets caught within the hollow chamber of the core drill adjacent the closed end plate. At the present time, access into this area is only provided through the open end of a core drill which means some kind of an elongated member has to be extended up through the hollow chamber of the core drill and this member wedged against the caught material and somehow loosen it to dislodge it. It would be desirable to construct a core drill so that the closed end portion of the core drill could be removed from the tube which would provide immediate local access to any wedged material that is caught within the hollow chamber and located directly adjacent the closed end.